Adrian Trell
by Albane
Summary: Adrian Trell, petit garçon Moldu, est mordu par Fenrir Greyback. Sa vie et celles de son entourage vont en être bouleversées.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Voici le début d'une nouvelle fanfiction. Le petit Adrian me tient beaucoup à cœur, j'espère qu'il saura vous charmer, vous aussi.

Ce premier chapitre est un peu long mais il présente l'environnement d'Adrian et il est un assez dur, mais la vie de notre petit bonhomme n'est pas forcément rose.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Joyce avait toujours trouvé son beau-frère un peu bizarre. Oh, ce n'était pas du tout péjoratif ! Enfin, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, bien au contraire. Pour tout dire, Darius Grimstone flirtait avec le concept de l'homme idéal. Il était cultivé, intelligent, responsable, aimant, sérieux avec un dosage équilibré de folie, bref un excellent père de famille. Précisons à ce stade-là que toutes ces qualités, Joyce les retrouvait également chez Calvin, son époux, mais en dix fois plus développées, cela va sans dire.

Non. Si Darius paraissait un peu étrange, c'était notamment dans ses instincts. Par exemple, quand quelque chose va de travers, les gens tendent les mains vers ce qui cloche, pour le rattraper, le redresser ou le retenir, selon la situation. Le tout premier instinct de Darius, celui qui ne durait pas plus d'un quart de seconde, c'était de plonger les mains dans les poches, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Quand on vous tend une photo, vous la regardez. Darius, lui, avait le tic de toujours la secouer, un peu comme si cela remettait en ordre ce qui se trouvait sur la photo. Oh, c'était des détails, et personne ne les remarquait vraiment, sauf que cela n'avait pas échappé à Joyce.

Darius avait aussi une chance effarante. Il s'arrêtait quasiment toujours de pleuvoir quand il avait absolument besoin de sortir sans avoir le temps de prendre un imperméable. Et aussi, par exemple, une fois, à Noël, l'électricité avait sauté. Un instant, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre uniquement éclairés par les bougies du sapin et ils avaient tous éclaté de rire.

« On a disjoncté ! avait inutilement signalé Gillian.

- Vous avez forcé le four, avec votre dinde, les filles ! avait fait Calvin.

- C'est peut-être une panne de secteur. Ca va revenir ! » avait joyeusement lancé Darius.

Et il avait frappé dans ses mains avec entrain. A ce moment, la lumière était revenue, et cette heureuse coïncidence n'avait fait que renforcer le fou-rire des deux jeunes couples.

C'était l'année où Calvin avait été licencié. A cours d'argent, ils avaient été obligés de demander l'hébergement à Gillian, la sœur de Calvin, et son époux Darius. Ceux-ci avaient accepté en ayant l'air de se demander ce qui pouvait bien rendre Calvin et Joyce si gênés de leur demander cela. « Oh, pas longtemps, juste le temps de retomber sur nos pieds ! » Un an entier, au final.

C'était cette année-là, 1977, que Joyce avait repéré tous les petits tics et réflexes de Darius. Il faut dire que cette cohabitation avait beaucoup rapproché les quatre jeunes gens. Gillian et Calvin avaient toujours été très proches et cette année semblait les avoir rendus aussi inséparables que des jumeaux. Par conséquent, Joyce et Darius avaient tissé eux aussi des liens qui ressemblaient fort à des liens de fraternité. En fait, on aurait dit quatre étudiants colocataires, comme une bande de copains de fac.

Mis à part la présence de Sylvius.

Sylvius n'avait que quelques mois quand les Trell étaient venus s'installer chez les Grimstone, pourchassés par les créanciers.

« Pourquoi Sylvius ? avait un jour demandé Joyce tandis qu'elle avait pris le relais de sa belle-sœur pour bercer le bébé, pourquoi pas Sylvester ?

- On s'appelle en -ius de père en fils, chez les Grimstone. Mon père s'appelle Domitius. »

Ca aussi, c'était bizarre. Bizarre mais marrant. Un peu comme le fameux Domitius qu'on lui présenta d'ailleurs un jour.

Quelques mois plus tard, la vie des Trell connaissait un rebond. Calvin retrouvait un emploi dans un supermarché et Adrian était mis en marche. Ils purent reprendre un petit appartement à eux en centre-ville.

C'était trois ans avant la tragédie.

Adrian Trell naquit en Juin 1978 et Gillian Grimstone fut sa marraine. Les trois ans filèrent à une allure hallucinante. En tout cas, c'est ce que Joyce, Calvin et Gillian penseront pendant le reste de leurs vies, qu'ils passeront à regretter de n'avoir pas su profiter de la vie tant qu'elle était belle.

Pendant ces trois ans, entre la naissance d'Adrian, et la mort de Darius, ce dernier eut l'air passablement préoccupé, maintenant qu'ils y repensaient. Sur le coup, c'était si insidieux qu'ils n'y portèrent pas une grande attention. Il n'avait pas l'air moins joyeux ni enthousiaste que d'habitude. Mais seulement, il semblait être préoccupé par des problèmes que les autres ne percevaient pas. Il rentrait plus tard le soir. Travailler à la Bourse de Londres, ça ne semblait vraiment pas être une sinécure. Plutôt stressant comme boulot, c'était normal.

Le lendemain d'Halloween, cependant, deux mois avant qu'il ne meure, il avait couru chez les Trell, excité comme une puce. C'était Calvin qui lui avait ouvert, Joyce était occupée avec le bain d'Adrian. Elle avait juste entendu les éclats de voix de Darius qui semblait fou de joie et dans un état d'excitation proche de la démence.

« Euh, on est invité chez ma sœur pour faire la fête. était venu annoncer Calvin, l'air un peu abasourdi.

- Quand ? Pourquoi ? demanda Joyce, à genoux devant la baignoire, en regardant son époux dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Maintenant, enfin, ce soir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi précisément. Il a juste dit qu'il fallait faire la fête et vider au moins deux packs de bière pour fêter l'événement ! C'est lui qui l'a dit, pas moi ! se défendit-il aussitôt en voyant le regard de sa femme.

- Papa ! Papa ! Rega'de ! » s'écria Adrian.

Le petit garçon glissa à plat ventre dans son bain, jusqu'à avoir la bouche dans l'eau. Là, il souffla très fort, provoquant de grosses bulles dans l'eau de son bain et un gros fou-rire qui faillit le noyer lui-même.

Le soir même, devant deux packs de bières, les Trell et les Grimstone fêtaient un événement assez flou, et Sylvius poursuivait son petit cousin à travers la maison en poussant des cris de sioux. Gillian soupira d'aise. La vie était belle. Le bonheur serait éternel.

Aujourd'hui, Gillian n'avait même plus la force de soupirer du tout. Sa vie était un enfer, un cauchemar, et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'elle se finisse au plus vite. Son frère lui serrait le bras doucement et fermement à la fois tandis qu'on rejetait des mottes de terre sur le cercueil de son époux.

Joyce n'avait pas eu la force de venir à la mise en terre de Darius. L'ingrate. Ce qui arrivait à Joyce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle devait endurer, elle. Gillian secoua la tête. C'était elle l'ingrate, de penser de telles choses. Il n'était pas question de savoir qui souffrait le plus : tout le monde souffrait.

On passa devant eux pour leur présenter des condoléances à la fin de l'enterrement de Darius. C'était des gens en capes et chapeaux pointus que ni elle ni son frère ne connaissaient. Une célébration civile ordinaire serait organisée dans quelques jours, pour les connaissances _normales_ de Darius

La communauté des sorciers… Son existence avait été si violemment révélé à Gillian et les époux Trell, dans des circonstances si tragiques que jamais ils ne pourraient véritablement le considérer comme le monde merveilleux que Domitius s'acharnait pourtant à décrire, comme un avocat plaidant le romantisme de son violeur de client. C'est vrai, son fils n'avait jamais mis Gillian et Sylvius au courant il disait que ça ne les empêchait pas d'être une famille heureuse et unie. Et ben voilà, c'était réussi ! pensait amèrement la jeune veuve.

Il y avait cinq jours à peine…

« Joyeux Noël, Gillian ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Joyce, toi aussi ! » répondit Gillian en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

Calvin arrivait derrière.

« Euuuh, Gilly, on fait quoi des… -Calvin baissa la voix- de ce que le père Noël a mis dans la voiture pour ce soir ? »

- Laisse-les là-bas pour l'instant. » chuchota sa sœur en surveillant Sylvius du regard.

Mais celui-ci, trop heureux d'être le 24 décembre, trop heureux de ne pas déjà être au lit, et trop heureux de retrouver son cousin Adrian, ne pensait pas du tout à écouter les grands.

« Bien. Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël ! lui répondit Gillian en souriant.

- Darius n'est pas là ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- Il travaille trop, ton Darius. Et sinon, est-ce que tu vas faire disjoncter la maison, cette année, avec ta dinde ?

- On verra ! répondit gaiement Gillian.

- Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

- Oui, Sylvius, calme-toi, je suis juste là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On peut aller jouer dans le jardin, avec Adrian ?

- Non, mais, ça ne va pas ? Il fait nuit noire ! Et avec ce froid !

- S'il te plaiiiiit !

- Non, Sylvius, ça suffit. »

Le petit garçon de cinq ans jugea sa mère du regard, et comprenant qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, il lui tira la langue. Gillian poussa un glapissement et se jeta en avant pour l'attraper. Mais le petit démon avait déjà détalé.

« Oh, je suis désolée que vous ayez vu ça ! soupira sa mère à l'intention de l'oncle et de la tante.

- Ce n'est rien, on le connaît bien, le petit Sylvius. assura Joyce en se jurant que jamais Adrian ne se montrerait si insolent.

- Allez, c'est Noël ! Les enfants sont les rois, aujourd'hui ! déclara Calvin en pendant sa veste au porte-manteau.

Et de fait, Sylvius et Adrian avaient déjà disparus dans la chambre de ce dernier. Les Trell aidèrent activement Gillian pour préparer la soirée. Et finalement, vers dix-neuf heures, Darius revint. Il entra en jetant un coup d'œil à la lumineuse pleine Lune qui veillait sur la nuit de Noël et déclara en se frottant les mains.

« Pas une nuit à mettre un enfant dehors. Il fait un froid de canard !

- Ah, voilà ! Je suis du même avis que toi ! Va donc le dire à ton fils ! Il voulait aller jouer dehors ! répliqua Gillian en l'embrassant distraitement.

- Déjà là, les copains ? s'écria Darius en tapant sur l'épaule de Calvin et en faisant la bise à Joyce.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! » répondirent les Trell en souriant.

Jusque là, la soirée et le reste de la vie s'annonçaient sous les meilleurs hospices. Pourtant, sans qu'aucun des quatre ne le sache, le bonheur brûlait ses derniers instants et tout allait basculer en moins d'un quart d'heure. Comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

Car Darius demanda :

« Où est ce petit chenapan ?

- Dans sa chambre, avec Adrian ! » répondit sa femme en retournant dans la cuisine.

Darius se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux chambres. Joyce rejoignit Gillian dans la cuisine et Calvin alla vérifier la stabilité du sapin pour ne pas revivre la pagaille de la dernière fois. Calvin avait rarement vu son beau-frère inquiet, mais Darius l'était sans nulle doute en revenant dans le salon.

« Vous êtes surs qu'ils sont allés dans la chambre de Sylvius ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils n'y sont plus !

- Ils ont dû se glisser quelque part !

- La fenêtre de la chambre est ouverte ! Gillian !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda celle-ci en revenant dans le salon avec Joyce.

Darius était maintenant absolument pâle. Il se précipita vers sa femme en s'écriant.

« Les petits ne sont pas dans la chambre ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sortis !

- Oh les coquins ! Je lui avais interdit ! Il a du entraîner Adrian !

- Sans manteaux ! ajouta Joyce.

- Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est affreux ! s'écria Darius.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ils reviendront quand ils auront trop froid et quand ils auront faim ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça… répondit Gillian, déconcertée.

- Si ! Si, ça l'est ! J'ai eu un… petit désaccord avec… un collègue et… je vais les chercher immédiatement ! » s'écria-t-il.

La panique irraisonnée de Darius, d'habitude si posé, avait gagné tout le monde. Calvin attrapa sa veste.

« Je viens avec toi !

- Non ! Non, tu restes là, Calvin ! imposa fermement Darius.

Il mit la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau jeté sur le dossier du canapé, en sortit un bâton de bois et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Et il n'a pas encore bu ! signala Calvin comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend… murmura Gillian sur un ton d'excuse.

- Tout ce qui peut leur arriver, c'est un gros rhume !

- Avec la taille du jardin, ils vont être de retour dans une seconde !

Mais ce n'est que cinq minutes après que Darius revint. Les Trell et Gillian étaient dans le salon.

« Ah ! Eh bien dis donc, ils t'ont fait courir, les … »

La remarque de Gillian se termina en hurlement. Joyce se leva d'un bond. Dans l'entrée, tombé à genoux, Darius, couvert de sang, le visage hagard et épouvanté, serrait contre lui une petite chose sanguinolente.

Et cette petite chose, c'était Adrian.

Le cri de Gillian mourut, celui de Joyce prit le relais. La terreur et l'horreur avaient envahi son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir. C'était son instinct de maternité et son instinct animal qui prirent le contrôle de son être. Son bébé, ce sang. C'était un cauchemar. Calvin avait déjà fait un bond et arraché le corps de son fils à Darius.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » hurla-t-il.

Où était passée la douceur d'une soirée de Noël ?

Darius se releva, chancelant, tandis que Joyce atterrissait à genoux à côté de son mari. Son enfant, son si beau bébé était ruisselant de sang, au milieu du flot duquel elle distinguait d'horribles lacérations, partout où ses vêtements en lambeaux laissaient voir sa peau. Elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Même en rêve, elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer une telle horreur. Elle pleurait, elle criait, elle ne savait plus ni ce qui se passait, ni comment elle s'appelait. Son bébé ! Son Adrian ! Son bébé !

Gillian était effondrée contre le mur, silencieuse, les yeux exorbités sur le corps mutilé de son neveu. Darius apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, la saisissant par les épaules.

« Gillian ! Gillian ! Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute-moi, c'est important ! Il a été attaqué par un Loup-Garou. C'est la pleine lune.

- Un Loup-Garou, mais… mais…non !

- Si ! Si, écoute-moi ! Fenrir Greyback ! Il faut absolument que tu retiennes ce nom ! Répète ! Fenrir Greyback ! ordonna-t-il en la secouant.

- Fenrir Greyback…

- Souviens-t-en. Dis-le à Papa ! Un Loup-Garou ! Je retourne chercher Sylvius. Je ne sais pas où il est. J'ai retrouvé Adrian à temps… Greyback allait le… Je retourne chercher Sylvius. »

Il dressa son bâton de bois comme si cela pouvait représenter une menace et ressortit dehors. Gillian et les Trell ne devaient plus jamais le revoir vivant.

En sanglots, Joyce nettoyait avec des gestes empressés le visage ensanglanté de son fils à l'aide de son foulard. La tâche était rendue difficile par les tremblements incontrôlés de Calvin qui tenait le petit dans les bras, effondré par terre.

Adrian n'était pas mort. Mais cela ne consolait en rien Joyce et Calvin. La situation était déjà trop terrible pour qu'ils puissent imaginer que cela aurait pu être pire. Leur fils était blessé. C'était déjà la fin du monde pour les parents qu'ils étaient.

« On l'emmène à l'hôpital ! décréta Calvin en se relevant.

- Oui, mais pas celui auquel vous pensez. »

Gillian poussa un cri et Joyce fit volte-face. Derrière eux, trois personnes étaient soudain apparues dans l'entrée de la petite résidence. Deux vieux hommes en capes et avec des chapeaux pointus et une femme un peu plus jeune, en costume d'infirmière de l'ancien temps.

L'un d'eux était Domitius Grimstone. A ses côtés, se tenait un vénérable vieillard, avec une longue barbe et un costume-cape violet, le regard bleu et vif. C'était lui qui avait parlé, d'une voix apaisante et déterminée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes-vous rentrés ? hoqueta Gillian.

- Nous sommes désolés ! Je n'aime pas ainsi faire irruption chez les gens. Surtout chez les moldus, mais la situation l'exigeait. Nous avons bien réceptionné le patronus renard de Darius, Madame, et sommes venus le plus vite possible.

- Fenrir Greyback…Domitius… Fenrir Greyback. répéta Gillian d'une voix blanche selon la volonté de son mari.

- C'est hélas bien ce que nous craignions. répondit le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Les deux vieillards étaient déjà sortis en courant, à la suite de Darius. L'infirmière, elle, se pencha, un bol d'onguent vert à la main, vers le corps du petit Trell, dans les bras de son père.

« Je suis Pompom Pomfresh, infirmière magique. Vous connaissez Domitius Grimstone, l'autre personne était Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde.

- Quoi, sorcier ? balbutia Gillian.

- Sorcier, oui, comme Darius et comme Domitius Grimstone. C'est vrai, Domitius m'a prévenu que son fils ne vous avait jamais rien dit.

- Rien dit pour quoi ?

- Voyons ce petit. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce genre de plaies magiques n'est pas facile à refermer. Mais si vous le posiez, monsieur, cela serait déjà plus facile. Il faudrait qu'il soit immobile. »

Pour seule réponse, Calvin resserra sa prise autour de son jeune fils en fixant l'infirmière comme s'il s'agissait du démon.

Domitius Grimstone et Albus Dumbledore rentrèrent à ce moment-là. Ils portaient un Darius aussi ensanglanté et mutilé que le petit Adrian. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Domitius tandis qu'ils allongeaient son fils par terre. Contrairement à l'enfant, il ne faisait aucun doute que Darius était…

« Il est mort ! Il est mort ! » hurla Gillian, hystérique.

Elle se jeta sur le corps de son époux, qui ne semblait plus être que plaies et blessures, comme s'il était passé sous une moissonneuse-batteuse. Il avait été si beau ! Si beau ! C'était incroyable, inconcevable. Il y a quinze minutes encore, il rentrait gaiement du travail pour fêter Noël en famille. Il y a quinze minutes encore, il l'embrassait. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas avoir été si sauvagement attaqué, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Elle ne le voulait pas.

« Je suis terriblement désolé, Madame, Domitius. » déclara le dénommé Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Pour les Trell, plus rien n'existait à part leur bébé mutilé. Et pour Gillian, il n'y avait plus que le corps de son époux. Et l'absence de son fils.

« Aucun trace de Sylvius. Je vais appeler une brigade d'Aurors et on va le rechercher. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Gillian Grimstone entendit et comprit avant de s'évanouir.

Et aujourd'hui, cinq jours plus tard, balayés par le vent qui charriait des flocons de neige, le frère et la sœur assistaient à l'enterrement de Darius Grimstone. Joyce restait cloîtrée à Sainte-Mangouste aux côtés de son fils, immergés dans un univers qui n'étaient pas le leur.

Et Sylvius demeurait absolument introuvable.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir.

Avant tout, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et vos encouragements qui font chaud au cœur. Voici le deuxième chapitre des (més)aventures d'Adrian, le petit loup-garou moldu. C'est plus calme

et moins sanguinolent que le premier chapitre, mais les problèmes du quotidien commencent à se faire sentir pour la famille Trell. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Adrian hurla en se redressant et puis, seulement ensuite, ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla. Joyce avait bondit dès que son fils avait commencé à crier et elle le serrait déjà dans les bras quand une infirmière magique ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« Madame, laissez-moi le …

- Non ! Vous, laissez-nous ! cria Joyce. Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de consoler mon fils ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas m'occuper de lui ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire contre ses cauchemars, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire ? »

L'infirmière battit en retraite, avec un air de profonde vexation, et Joyce berça doucement contre elle le petit être dont elle n'avait fait qu'accentuer la terreur en criant ainsi.

« Manmanmanmanmanmanman… psalmodiait son fils au rythme de ses mâchoires claquantes.

- C'est fini, mon bébé, ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar…ça n'existe pas en vrai…rien de tout cela n'existe en vrai.. » souffla-t-elle doucement dans les cheveux de son fils.

Celui-ci se serrait dans ses bras contre sa poitrine et ne semblait jamais être assez proche de sa mère à son goût. Joyce se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière pour le bercer. Ce qu'elle avait dit à l'infirmière n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Consoler Adrian d'un cauchemar était devenu un peu plus compliqué, plus long, moins facile. Parfois, il avait dans ses yeux fixes une telle horreur qu'elle semblait l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il lui semblait alors que non seulement, il ne la voyait plus, mais qu'il ne l'entendait et ne la sentait pas non plus.

Terreur. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi qu'il ait vu le 24 décembre dernier, Adrian en avait été profondément marqué. Il semblait avoir vu le Mal en personne. « Loup-garou » on lui disait. Bon, mais les loups-garous n'existaient pas et Joyce était persuadée que l'attaque d'un loup, même d'un très gros loup, n'aurait pas pu provoquer un tel traumatisme psychologique chez son fils.

Elle-même était encore hantée par l'image de son fils, évanoui de douleur, le corps lacéré et baignant dans son sang. L'image ne la quitterait sûrement jamais de sa vie, mais, elle était adulte, elle pouvait gérer. Elle pourrait trouver les mots pour en parler, en parler à un psychologue et se débrouiller de cela. Mais son bébé, qui ne parlait même pas encore complètement bien ? Qui n'avait d'expérience de vie que trois ans de douceur et d'amour ? Dans quel état sortirait-il de cet enfer et de cette abomination dans lequel on les maintenait depuis une semaine ?

« J'entends que notre petit bonhomme est réveillé. fit joyeusement le docteur en rentrant sans frapper.

- Ca va aller, merci. réitéra-t-elle, plus calmement mais fermement.

- Nous pourrions en profiter pour prendre encore un peu de potion de régénération de sang et d'essence de Dictame ?

- Pas bon ! se plaignit Adrian.

- Mais cela te fait beaucoup de bien.

- Il vous dit qu'il n'aime pas ça ! fit Joyce cassante.

- Il en a besoin, Madame. »

La fureur prit Joyce. Elle se pencha le plus qu'elle put en maintenant son fils contre elle et balaya d'un revers de bras toutes les fioles et autres bols d'onguent multicolores qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit. Le tout se fracassa à terre.

Adrian sursauta dans ses bras. Joyce tourna un regard de défi au docteur.

« Eh bien comme ça, il n'en a plus besoin !

- Madame, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. C'est pour le bien de votre fils ! »

En se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rage, le sorcier sortit de sa blouse sa baguette.

« Rangez cette horreur ! glapit Joyce.

- Reparo. » déclara le médecin sans prétendre l'avoir entendue.

Mme Trell regarda avec dépit et déception tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à briser se reconstituer aussitôt, sans aucune fêlure apparente. Elle ne pouvait rien contre eux.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes ! Vous êtes une secte ! Vous nous retenez prisonniers ! »

- Nous ne sommes pas une secte. Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez ! »

- Absolument ! Je prends mon fils et je m'en vais ! »

- Sauf qu'Adrian, lui, il doit rester ici ! »

- Vous savez pertinemment que je ne le laisserai pas ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Des abominations de la nature, là, avec vos potions et vos baguettes ! Vous devriez être brûlés en place publique, comme au Moyen-Age ! »

- Oh, à vrai dire, cela ne nous fait pas grand chose… et nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Je parle en exceptant l'être qui a attaqué votre fils, bien évidemment. »

- Je sais bien que c'était l'un d'entre vous ! Regardez ce qu'il lui a fait ! » s'écria-t-elle

Attrapant son fils par le menton elle lui tourna doucement la tête vers le médecin, en désignant les profondes cicatrices qui barraient le visage auparavant si angélique de son petit Adrian.

« Vous êtes forcément complice ! Vous avez défiguré mon fils, vous avez enlevé son cousin et vous avez assassiné Darius.

- Ne mettez pas cela sur le compte de la communauté entière ! La plupart d'entre-nous est absolument pacifique. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des atrocités commises par un seul individu.

- Vous êtes tous des monstres… répéta Joyce.

- Vous aviez déjà confié Adrian à la garde de Darius Grimstone. Avez-vous eu à le regretter ? Il était des nôtres pourtant….

- Ne parlez pas de Darius ! protesta-t-elle pour éviter que toute sa peine ne revienne d'un coup.

- Nous essayons de vous aider !

- Je m'en fiche de votre aide ! Retournez…retournez en Enfer ! cracha-t-elle.

- Et que ferez-vous dans vingt jours, toute seule, sans notre aide ?

- Quoi, vingt jours ? demanda-t-elle, soudain décontenancée.

- Dans vingt jours, ça sera la pleine lune, Madame Trell. Toute la nuit, votre fils subira sa première transformation. Il sera aussi dangereux que l'individu qui l'a rendu comme ça.

- Encore cette histoire de loup-garou ! Vous trouvez que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui croit aux contes de fée ?

- Madame, vous devriez sérieusement revoir la liste des choses que vous croyez et des choses que vous ne croyez pas ! Cela fait une semaine que vous vivez dans un hôpital magique ! Vous avez vu plus de magie qu'aucun moldu, même en relation avec notre monde, n'en verra jamais ! Et vous croyez toujours que les loups-garous n'existent pas ? » claqua le médecin d'une voix qui frôlait l'agression

Il fit un pas en avant et, avant que Joyce n'ait pu réagir, tendit la main vers Adrian. Il remonta la jambe de son pyjama jusqu'au genou, laissa le silence s'installer et déclara :

« Croyez au moins ce que vous voyez, Madame. »

Il sortit en laissant Joyce le regard fixé sur la jambe de son bébé. Depuis quelques jours, celle-ci avait la pilosité d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année.

Une fois la porte fermée, le Médicomage prit une grande respiration, puis une deuxième, histoire de se calmer. Il était lui-même de parents moldus et c'était plus particulièrement pour cela qu'on lui avait confié le cas Trell. A vrai dire, c'était son premier véritable patient attitré depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Avant, le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste avait pris des dispositions pour que le personnel de sang moldu ne soit pas trop sollicité au vu de tous, pour leur propre protection.

Il avait grandit en ignorant tout du monde magique jusqu'à la lettre de Poudlard. Mais Merlin, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais montrés aussi opiniâtrement incrédules que cette jeune femme. Certes, certes, les circonstances n'aidaient pas. Pour commencer, si feu Monsieur Grimstone n'avait pas caché son existence à sa famille, celle-ci n'aurait pas cette réaction de suspicion. Pour les Trell, le monde magique ne serait jamais rien d'autre que cet univers qui avait fait de leur fils un monstre. C'était compréhensible.

Rare, extrêmement rares même, étaient les cas de lycanthropie moldue. Généralement, un moldu pur, un si jeune enfant qui plus-est, ne survivait pas à l'attaque d'un loup-garou. Mais son oncle l'avait tiré à temps des griffes de Greyback. Pauvre enfant, pauvre famille, n'aurait-il pas été préférable qu'il y reste, comme son oncle, ou comme son cousin ?

Le père, Calvin Trell, semblait plus raisonnable. Il ne niait pas l'évidence, à la différence de sa femme. Il avait admis que les plaies ne se seraient pas refermées sans magie, que l'essence de Dictame effaçait lentement mais sûrement les cicatrices, il avait accepté qu'on puisse faire des centaines de choses rien qu'en agitant une baguette de bois, et même que les Loups-Garous existaient. Mais il rejoignait sa femme sur un point : à les entendre, personne d'eux ne seraient jamais capable de s'occuper mieux de leur fils qu'eux.

Calvin Trell s'avançait justement dans le couloir. Le Médicomage se dirigea vers lui.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Trell. Je suis content de vous voir.

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, de mieux en mieux. Mais… c'est votre femme…elle craque un peu nerveusement.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour elle.

- Ce n'est le meilleur endroit pour personne, monsieur, c'est un hôpital. Monsieur Trell, avant que vous n'alliez les voir, je dois vous parler sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Calvin la voix soudain inquiète.

- Rien de grave, dans les circonstances données. Je veux juste vous parler d'avenir. Voulez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ? »

Une fois installé, Calvin jeta des coups d'œil inquiet aux portraits de célèbres Médicomages, qui s'accoudaient au rebord de leur tableau sans même se donner la peine de prétendre ne pas écouter les conversations. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la vitrine où était exposés toute sorte d'appareils médicaux magiques. Il eut une moue de révulsion à la vue de certains instruments dont il ne devait certainement pas saisir la profonde utilité.

« Hum. Monsieur Trell ?

- Oui ? s'exclama le concerné sur un ton d'excuse en se re-concentrant sur lui.

- Bien. Comme je tentais de l'expliquer à votre charmante épouse tout à l'heure, dans vingt jours, la lune serait à nouveau pleine.

- Et alors ? … oh…la légende des loups-garous… elle est vrai alors ?

- Absolument vrai. C'était la pleine lune le soir de l'attaque. Fenrir Greyback était sous l'influence de la pleine lune quand il a agressé votre fils. Il est probable qu'il ne l'a pas voulu. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que rien ne peut retenir la rage d'un loup-garou sous état de transformation. La pulsion d'attaque est plus forte que lui, il ne peut pas lutter contre, il _faut_ qu'il attaque.

- Et vous n'avez pas trouvé de remède contre ça…contre la lycanthropie ?

- Malheureusement non. »

Le Médicomage garda pour lui les recherches actuelles sur une potion permettant d'annihiler l'instinct de rage. Il faudrait encore des années et des années de recherches avant d'obtenir peut-être des résultats. Pour l'instant, ces études sur la plante aconite étaient tenues secrètes, afin de ne pas donner de fausses joies aux loups-garous.

« Non, monsieur, ce dont je voulais initialement vous entretenir, c'est de l'avenir immédiat de votre famille. Je crains qu'Adrian ne puisse rester dans votre famille…

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'insinuez-vous ! Quel droit avez-vous pour me retirer mon enfant ? cria brusquement Trell en se levant à moitié.

- Monsieur, je vous prie de garder votre calme. Vous m'avez entendu. Dans vingt jours, votre fils subira sa première transformation. Il n'y en a jamais la nuit de l'agression. Mais en l'état actuel des recherches, il aura à la subir tous les mois de toute sa vie. Je peux vous montrer des photos de ce que cela donne, si vous le désirez.

- Merci… je … ça va aller, pour l'instant.

- Comme vous voudrez. Je dois vous prévenir que les transformations sont très éprouvantes.

- Eprouvantes… ?

- Eh bien, je sais que je peux vous parler en toute franchise. Déjà, c'est extrêmement douloureux, à cause de la transformation brutale et forcée du squelette, et de l'ensemble du métabolisme. Ensuite, la crise de rage de plusieurs heures de suite est épuisante. Il sera fatigué pendant plusieurs jours autour de la pleine lune, surtout après. Léthargique, même, juste après. Et les jours avant la pleine lune, il sera plus irritable, plus réactif… plus sauvage. »

Calvin détourna la tête et posa le visage sur la main, comme s'il voulait se mordre pour ne pas crier son désespoir. Le Médicomage laissa passer un peu de temps, dans un silence pesant. Monsieur Trell n'avait toujours pas le courage de relever les yeux vers lui, plongé dans l'horreur des révélations.

« Vous comprenez qu'il faudra… désormais organiser votre vie autour des cycles d'Adrian. Cela demande… un encadrement rigoureux, je veux dire, une prise en charge considérable une semaine avant et une semaine après la pleine lune.

- Mais… objecta Trell en re-tournant doucement ses yeux vers lui, ne sommes-nous pas, Joyce et moi, précisément les mieux placés pour nous occuper de lui ? Personne ne le connaît mieux que nous ! Il n'a même pas besoin de parler pour que l'on sache ce dont il a besoin.

- Certes, mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de défense.

- De défense ? »

Le sujet le plus épineux était sur le point d'être abordé. Le Médicomage croisa les doigts et s'appuya doucement à son bureau, en se penchant vers le Moldu.

« Monsieur, vous comprenez bien qu'Adrian est désormais… un danger… ? »

Il avait articulé ces trois dernières syllabes avec précaution

« Je…

- Monsieur, je vais être franc. Quand Adrian sera en crise de lycanthropie, peu lui importera que vous soyez ses parents, il voudra vous tuer. Il ne reconnaîtra personne, il ne sera régi que par son instinct…et cela sera un instinct de monstre sanguinaire. Il aura des griffes, des crocs, et ne recherchera qu'une seule chose : le sang. Il va passer sa nuit à tuer et dévorer avec sauvagerie et fureur.

- Il a … trois ans. murmura Calvin comme si c'était difficile.

- Ses forces seront décuplées. Je vous le dis, il est absolument hors de question d'essayer de s'approcher de lui une nuit de pleine lune. »

Le Médicomage hésita et puis se décida à assener un dernier argument.

« Adrian et Darius Grimstone ne sont retrouvés face à un Loup-Garou une nuit de pleine lune. Vous avez vous-même vu ce qui en a résulté… »

- Ca suffit ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! »

Sur le coup, Calvin Trell s'était dressé. Il arpenta la pièce pendant quelques temps, puis il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et enfin se tourna vers le Médicomage.

« Mais il est hors de question que Joyce et moi abandonnions Adrian. »

A quelques étages de là, Joyce Trell s'était apaisée. Elle avait reçu de la visite et cela lui permettait de se détendre un peu. Assis sur le lit d'Adrian, Domitius Grimstone émerveillait le petit garçon avec une figurine de chien en plastique qu'il faisait courir dans ses mains.

Debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre, Joyce et Dumbledore les regardaient en silence. Malgré son accoutrement et la longueur de sa barbe, il y avait chez Dumbledore un petit quelque chose qui rassurait Joyce. Une aura de calme et de sérénité, quelque chose comme cela. Le vieil homme, en tout cas, irradiait la force positive et la protection. C'était, avec Domitius, le seul sorcier qui ne lui inspirait pas méfiance.

« Pas de nouvelles de Sylvius ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, sans quitter des yeux le spectacle de son enfant riant.

- Non. Quand Adrian sera prêt, il faudra l'interroger… Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. On dirait que Sylvius s'est volatilisé.

- Cela ne pourrait pas avoir de rapport avec le fait qu'il soit… vous voyez ?

- Qu'il ait des pouvoirs, comme son père ? Non, il n'en avait pas assez pour disparaître comme cela, même sous le coup de la peur. Comment dire ? Le gène de la magie est puissant, mais la lignée Grimstone s'est uni avec des moldus pendant plusieurs générations de suite. Le pouvoir semblait s'être finalement un peu affadi chez Sylvius. Darius était -et Domitius est- un excellent sorcier, mais Sylvius ne semblait pas avoir hérité de dons magiques en grande quantité. Oh, en les cultivant, il serait très certainement parvenu à un niveau de magie absolument correct.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. » murmura Joyce.

Un détail, une conversation avec Darius, lui était revenu en tête :

« Tu as vraiment un fils merveilleux ! J'aimerais bien que le mien soit comme ça, plus tard. avait-elle dit, un jour qu'Adrian était encore nourrisson et que Sylvius amusait tout le monde du haut de ses deux ans.

- Hum, oui, avait répondu Darius. Enfin… il n'est pas tout à fait comme j'espérais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'était exclamé Joyce, légèrement choquée.

- Il est…un peu trop normal…

- Tu préférerais un petit garçon anormal ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sylvius est juste un peu…banal. Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais à quel point je l'aime ! »

Et Joyce avait relégué cet extrait de conversation au fin fond de sa mémoire, sans plus s'en soucier.

« Oui, il avait bien sûr quand même une place réservée à mon école. Pauvre enfant. rajouta pensivement Dumbledore, tirant Joyce de sa rêverie.

- Votre école ?

- Oui, je suis directeur d'une école de sorcellerie, pour tout dire, -pardonnez-moi-, la plus prestigieuse du Royaume-Uni. J'ai eu Darius comme élève.

- Oh, attendez ! Mouffetard ? Couchtard ? Quelque chose comme ça !

- Poudlard.

- Poudlard, voilà ! J'ai vu le diplôme de Darius. Il est accroché dans leur salon. Il m'avait dit que c'était le diplôme de son école de commerce australienne. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

Calvin Trell rentra à ce moment-là dans la chambre. Adrian se désintéressa du petit chien animé et tendit les bras vers son père.

« Comment va mon grand bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il en le soulevant pour l'embrasser.

Joyce quitta Dumbledore pour aller rejoindre son mari qui reposait Adrian sur son lit.

« Comment va Gillian ?

- Pas très très bien…avoua péniblement Calvin, elle a du mal à relever la tête… enfin, elle est chez nos parents.

- Elle pourrait venir ici, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis…depuis qu'on a perdu Darius et Sylvius. Elle me manque… et je sais qu'elle est malheureuse, alors ça me … Je voudrais bien la voir… fit-elle, à court de mots.

- Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps. C'est très dur… » murmura Calvin.

Le regard des époux Trell se croisèrent. La peine se reflétait dedans, et celui de Joyce était même brillant de larmes. La mort de Darius et de la disparition de leur neveu avaient suffisamment bouleversé leurs vies à eux pour qu'ils comprennent aisément que le désespoir de Gillian était bien plus perçant que le leur.

« Tu es un peu en retard. fit Joyce pour changer de sujet.

- Le médecin m'a retenu pour me parler. On a des décisions à prendre, Joyce… »

Sa femme écarta le problème d'un vague geste de la main.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 3ème chapitre d'Adrian Trell, celui où la famille doit bien reprendre pied dans leur réalité et leur quotidien. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Allo, Madame Aldrin ?

- Oui, bonjour?

- Bonjour, c'est Madame Trell, la maman du petit Adrian.

- Ah, Madame Trell ! Bonne année!

- Merci. Bonne année à vous aussi. Je vous appelle à cause d'un petit souci avec Adrian. Et je préférais vous en parler avant le matin de la rentrée ?

- Un petit souci ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave, au moins…

- Eh bien… en fait, si, c'est plutôt grave… Adrian a eut des vacances très mouvementées, très dures, même.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta l'institutrice avant de se ré-écrier : Oh mon Dieu, oui, suis-je bête, Sylvius Grimstone ! C'est son cousin ! Oh quelle affreuse histoire ! Que dit la police ? Ils sont même venus interroger ma collègue de la grande section.

- Toujours aucune trace, hélas.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est terrible ! Et ce pauvre monsieur Grimstone ! Qui était si gentil, si aimable ! Je préfère vous le demander à vous plutôt qu'à Madame Grimstone, mais… que lui est-il arrivé, au juste ? Cela n'a pas été très clair …

- Il a été agressé… Oui, les vacances ont été terriblement dures pour nous. se contenta de répondre Joyce, évasivement.

- Adrian est très marqué, j'imagine, c'est pour ça que vous appelez.

- Oui…enfin, il n'a pas encore vraiment réalisé…On ne lui a pas encore tout à fait dit explicitement…

- Oui, oui, je comprends. Mais ils étaient très proches…

- C'est que… en fait, je ne vous appelle pas en priorité à cause de la mort de son oncle et de la disparition de son cousin.

En entendant ce résumé clair et net des évènements, Madame Aldrin eut un hoquet, mais Joyce continua.

« Adrian a lui-même eu un grave problème de santé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?

- Il s'est … il s'est fait attaquer par une meute de chiens sauvages… »

Deuxième hoquet, suivi d'un silence.

« Il vient tout juste sortir de l'hôpital.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux qu'il y a dix jours. Il est remis sur pieds.

- Oh Seigneur merci ! Décidément ! Mais décidément ! Ce qui est arrivé à Sylvius et à son père et maintenant ça.

- Le même soir, en plus…la veillée de Noël.

- Oh Seigneur, répéta l'institutrice. Vous…tenez ?

- C'est dur. Très dur …mais on…

- Sachez que je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Je vous remercie, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'est faire passer l'avis de recherche de Sylvius à autant de personne que possible.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, c'est la première chose que nous ferons lundi !

- Merci du fond du cœur. Mais pour Adrian… je me demande si je dois le mettre lundi, justement.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il était totalement remis…

- Oui, mais c'est que… »

Ce fut dur à dire, mais Joyce finit par y parvenir.

« Il est défiguré. Des coups de griffes… il… il a le visage tailladé… de grandes cicatrices…partout.

- Oh Seigneur ! Un si joli petit garçon !

- Oui… je crains qu'il ne fasse peur aux autres…

- Oh mais non ! Non, il ne faut pas ! C'est très important pour lui, de retrouver ses amis, son rythme, et tout…

- Oui, je présume. Vous avez raison.

- Je vous attends lundi matin, alors, comme convenu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'évoquerons ni Sylvius ni son oncle.

- Et aussi…

- Oui ?

- Quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il se salit, même s'il fait pipi, ne lui enlevez pas son pantalon !

- Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'un bébé ayant sur les jambes un duvet du niveau des bras de sa mère, cela attirerait les questions !

« Euh… les cicatrices ne sont pas encore bien refermées sur les jambes. Je lui mettrai des bandages, d'ailleurs.

- Oh mon Dieu ! »

Joyce pensa que Madame Aldrin devait connaître personnellement Dieu, pour l'interpeller tant de fois en si peu de temps. Cela se confirma d'ailleurs le lundi matin.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Madame Aldrin quand Joyce fit basculer la capuche d'Adrian.

Elle le tenait dans les bras, au-dessus de la foule des enfants, et dans un coin du couloir, un peu à l'écart des autres parents. Adrian lui serrait le cou jusqu'à l'en incommoder et cela l'empêcha de répondre tout de suite. Le temps qu'elle puisse un peu se dégager, Madame Aldrin avait renoncé au divin et retrouvé ses bons vieux préceptes pédagogiques. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'enfonça pas le clou et ne détourna pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle se pencha vers Adrian.

« Mon pauvre chou ! Tu as été très courageux ! Dis-donc, ce sont des peintures de guerre d'indiens, que tu as là ! »

La bête, quelle qu'elle soit, avait clairement agrippé la tête d'Adrian entre ses deux pattes et avait tiré vers le bas. Des traces de griffes, quatre de chaque côté du visage, lui barraient les joues, depuis les tempes jusqu'aux commissures des lèvres.

« Ça va aller, vous croyez ? »

- Mais oui ! fit la maîtresse, d'une voix confiante qui réchauffa Joyce.

Elle aurait bien voulu que Calvin vienne avec elle. Mais il reprenait le travail aujourd'hui aussi et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un jour, juste au retour de ses vacances.

La maîtresse tendit les bras pour le prendre et Adrian referma plus étroitement ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère en émettant des cris apeurés. Depuis le soir de l'attaque, elle et Adrian n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais été séparés, exactement comme s'il était redevenu un nourrisson qu'elle avait parfois encore l'impression de porter dans son corps.

On réussit toutefois à l'en détacher et elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Trois heures. Juste trois heures avant qu'elle ne revienne le chercher pour le déjeuner.

Trois heures après, quand elle revint, Adrian était debout dans un coin de la salle, face au mur, les mains derrière le dos. Joyce se mordit les lèvres comme si cela pouvait empêcher son rythme cardiaque d'accélérer et elle pénétra dans la classe.

« Ah. »

Mme Aldrin s'avança vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est puni ?

- Oui, il n'a pas été très gentil…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a griffé le petit Brett.

- Oh non ! Je suis désolée, sincèrement, ce n'est…

- …du tout son genre, acheva l'institutrice à sa place, je sais bien. Je présume qu'il a été beaucoup secoué et qu'il a tendance à…réagir plus agressivement pour se défendre.

- Oui, balbutia Joyce. »

Réagir plus agressivement. Exactement comme le Médicomage avait dit.

« Adrian ! Tu peux venir ! Regarde qui est là ! » lança Madame Aldrin.

Adrian se retourna et un grand sourire éclaira son visage de petit puni. Il s'élança au cou de sa mère, les bras tendus en criant :

« Maman ! »

Les bandages aux jambes ne semblaient pas vraiment le gêner pour marcher.

« Adrian, Madame Aldrin m'apprend que tu as été un méchant garçon… » fit Joyce, sévère.

Son fils baissa la tête, et murmura quelque chose à propos d'un crayon de pastel, objet du litige. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux quand il releva la tête, et Joyce n'insista pas. Elle savait que pour Adrian, le choc et l'humiliation d'être puni suffisaient. Elle prit les doigts de son fils et exhala un petit soupir. Ses ongles avaient déjà repoussé assez pour griffer.

« Et…qu'est-ce qu'on dit les autres enfants de ses… marques ?

- Pas grands choses. Ils l'ont remarqués, mais ils sont un peu petits pour comprendre … mais quand il grandira … les enfants sont parfois très cruels entre eux, vous savez.

- Je sais ! coupa Joyce, froissée que l'institutrice pensât lui apprendre quelque chose.

- Mais… il a eu des points de sutures ? On ne dirait pas…

- Euh, non, pas de points de sutures.

- Comment les médecins ont-ils pu refermer les plaies, alors ? Je veux dire, ça avait l'air profond… »

Cette institutrice était trop curieuse. Joyce n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'enfuir en courant, en emportant avec elle et loin de tous ces fâcheux, avec son fils.

« C'est une nouvelle méthode, qui a donné des résultats assez satisfaisants, comme vous pouvez le voir ! Et avec le temps, les cicatrices blanchiront et elles se verront moins, voilà ! »

Le dernier mot, lancé un peu brutalement, eut l'effet escompté, Madame Aldrin ne posa plus de question. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rendre son verdict.

« Je me demandais…je pense que cela serait mieux pour tout le monde si… si vous gardiez Adrian chez vous, cette après-midi…

- Pardon ?

- Gardez Adrian à la maison cette après-midi. » répéta clairement l'institutrice comme si elle avait vraiment cru que Joyce n'avait pas compris.

- Mais…

- On ne fait pas grand-chose l'après-midi. Juste la sieste. Il ne manquera rien. Et puis le rythme sera plus facile pour un petit convalescent, s'il ne venait plus que le matin. »

Joyce aurait du trouver quelque chose à dire, mais son cerveau et ses cordes vocales semblaient bloqués. Elle hocha la tête, secouée, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mécaniquement, elle alla récupérer le petit sac au petit porte-manteau dans le couloir, rhabilla Adrian et se dirigea vers la sortie. Madame Aldrin passa la tête par porte, pour lancer tout de même un joyeux :

« A demain, Adrian, repose-toi bien ! »

Joyce pleurait déjà en silence en démarrant la voiture, après avoir bravement retenu ses larmes pendant qu'elle installait Adrian dans son siège-auto. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a griffé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est défiguré, c'est juste pour qu'il se repose, c'est tout, se répétait-elle pour se convaincre.

Elle ne rentra pas à l'appartement. Elle roula droit vers chez Gillian, avec le petit qui bavardait joyeusement à l'arrière. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à mélanger leurs larmes et leur peine, tandis qu'Adrian jouait à leurs pieds, avec les jouets de Sylvius.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Sainte-Mangouste, Joyce, Calvin et Adrian n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans cette petite villa de banlieue. Trop d'affreux souvenirs. La tragédie semblait peinte sur les murs, effaçant tous les heureux moments qu'ils y avaient vécu. Quelque part là-bas, au fond du jardin, à à peine quelques mètres, il y avait ce cabanon à bois un peu croulant, derrière lequel on avait retrouvé le corps de Darius, où visiblement, un combat avait été mené, qui portait, paraît-il d'impressionnantes éraflures de griffes. Ce cabanon derrière lequel Darius avait tiré Adrian des griffes de... Les Trell ne pouvaient même pas imaginer supporter la vue de ce banal cabanon, à part en cauchemar.

Ils admiraient Gillian, qui avait trouvé la force de retourner vivre toute seule dans cette grande maison, où il y avait encore du sang sur le parquet de l'entrée. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps chez eux, avant de déclarer vouloir revenir chez elle le lendemain du Nouvel An. Calvin et Joyce n'avaient pas pu la retenir. Adrian était sorti de l'hôpital le 31 décembre, et les Trell soupçonnaient que voir leur famille réunie, alors qu'il ne restait rien de la sienne, avait précipité son départ, même si pour rien au monde elle ne leur aurait avoué.

Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à vivre malgré tout. Les Trell savaient que Domitius Grimstone venait souvent la voir. Mais le malheur avait éprouvé, en dix jours, ces deux âmes plus que le temps en dix ans. Déjà, Gillian semblait grise et Domitius n'était plus le fringant vieillard qu'ils avaient connu. Seule la recherche active de Sylvius semblait les maintenir en vie.

« Comme ça, il sera encore plus avec toi. » avait murmuré Gillian quand Joyce lui avait raconté l'incident de la maternelle.

Bien sûr, Gillian aurait été folle de joie d'avoir un fils défiguré et rejeté de l'école, pour peu qu'il soit tout simplement _là_.

Plusieurs fois au cours de l'après-midi, des enfants jouant firent du bruit dans la rue. A chacun de leurs cris joyeux, Gillian tournait la tête dans un geste frénétique, comme si c'était Sylvius qui accourait pour se jeter dans ses bras. Joyce n'en fit pas la remarque, mais cela lui brisa le cœur.

Pourtant les choses étaient différentes. Tout avait changé depuis cette atroce veillée de Noël. Leur relation avait désormais quelque chose de plus cordiale, de moins chaleureuse. Leur amitié semblait quelque peu artificielle, l'empathie qui leur avait été naturelle était plus difficile à ressentir. Elles avaient toutes les deux trop de problèmes pour se sentir complêtement concernée par ceux de l'autre. Dans le cœur de Joyce, Adrian passait avant Sylvius, pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Et pour Gillian, Joyce n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, alors qu'elle avait encore son mari pour la protéger et l'accompagner dans la vie, et son fils à serrer contre elle.

Mais aucune d'elles ne disaient tout haut ce qu'elle pensait ainsi tout bas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déchirer.

Deux semaines passèrent. Adrian n'allait plus à l'école que le matin. Il lui arrivait d'être puni. A la maison aussi, il reçut plus de fessée que d'habitude, pour avoir, dans un geste qu'on sentait purement instinctif, tapé ses parents, jeté à terre divers objets, ou être allé voler de la viande dans le frigidaire. Plus les jours filaient, plus la fatigue s'accumula en lui, et comme chaque enfant, cela se traduisait par des crises de larmes inconsolables en fin de journée. Rien de bien terrible, en résumé. Mais tout de même… les faits étaient là…

Depuis qu'ils avaient enfin pu quitter l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, les Trell avait, d'un accord tacite, totalement écarté l'existence du monde magique. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ou en tout cas, pas explicitement. Certes, ils continuaient, comme on leur avait demandé, à appliquer de l'essence de Dictame sur les cicatrices d'Adrian, mais autrement, ils avaient repris leur vie quotidienne, absolument normale et rationnelle. Ils rendaient visite très souvent à Gillian, avec qui ils parlaient de tout, sauf des sujets sensibles.

Le 21 Janvier 1982, en début d'après-midi, on frappa à la porte des Trell. Joyce se précipita pour ouvrir, de peur que la sonnette ne réveille Adrian de sa sieste. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant Domitius Grimstone. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec le père de Darius, ni très intime avec lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il frappe comme ça, à sa porte.

« Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps. » fit poliment le vieil homme quand elle l'invita à rentrer.

En le voyant, on aurait dit, à chaque seconde, que son fils était mort l'instant précédent, et il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Son visage était impressionnant : très émacié et très maigre.

« Je suis mandaté par Dumbledore.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a beaucoup de soucis en ce moment. Les Londubat ont été…enfin, vous ne les connaissez pas ! coupa-t-il avec un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

Joyce se serait volontiers poliment intéressée au sort de ces Londubat.

« Mais il n'oublie pas que nous sommes le 21 Janvier, pour autant. Il me charge de vous dire qu'il espère que vous n'avez pas oublié non plus. »

Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de guetter ce jour, même si elle avait décidé que tout cela n'était que bêtises et affabulations et qu'il ne fallait pas y porter attention !

« Je sais bien, merci.

- Ah. Très bien, très bien. Et qu'avez-vous prévu pour cette nuit, alors ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien, fit Domitius, déstabilisé, pour la nuit d'Adrian… avec la pleine lune.

- Il ne se passera rien de plus que cette nuit ! » assura Joyce avec un sourire.

Domitius posa sa tasse de thé.

« Madame. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas y croire. Mais cette nuit ne sera pas comme la précédente. Adrian va subir sa première transformation. Il faut organiser votre sécurité.

- Ma sécurité ? lança-t-elle dans un rire sarcastique. Si ce que vous prédisez se produit effectivement, c'est plutôt pour lui qu'il faudra s'inquiéter !

- Non. Cela ne sera pas agréable, mais lui ne risque absolument rien. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Madame, j'espère que la porte et la fenêtre de sa chambre sont solides !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut absolument qu'il soit totalement et fermement enfermé cette nuit. » déclara Domitius en détachant les mots pour mieux insister.


End file.
